Counterpart Collision
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: A Celestial-type Digimon observes each universes' Chosen Children, and wanting to see each of them fight each other to the point of causing death to them, he used his "celestial powers" to merge the main universe with the alternate reality version of Japan, with the hopes of causing the Chosen Children to fight with the A.R. counterparts to the death.


**Digimon: Counterpart Collision**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_  
><strong>Digimon<strong> is owned by Toei Animation  
><em><strong>Kamen Rider Series<strong>_ is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Hello, and welcome to another Digimon fanfic.<p>

This time a new thought came to my head after re-watching the final episode of Digimon Xros Wars, in which the heroes of the previous Digimon series came from their "universe" to help Tagiru and Taichi in defeating the Quartzmon and wondered if I could do a similar story, and soon I got an idea as I decided to do a fic where all the six seasons of the Digimon anime come together.

But another idea came as I decided to create an original story, in which instead of joining forces, I thought of each of the Digimon anime' heroes get in to conflict with one another and came up with the "concept" of "counterparts", and there the original versions of the heroes would battle against their "parallel" versions and create a conflict among them amid the situation in their native country of Japan.

Of course this fic would cover several areas where the anime is set:

- Odaiba

- Shinjuku

- Shibuya

- Tokyo

- Kyoto

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. 1: <strong>_**_Konton to Shita Keikaku_**

Somewhere within the Digital Universe, the scene shows that what appeared to be a "Celestial Digimon", who is isolated in an unknown location, and he appeared to be that of an observer and only observe the events happening at the Digimon Universe. However, unlike other Celestial Digimon, he appeared to be that of a "fallen one" and thus is separated from the rest and is revealed to be that of an evil-type though this Digimon appeared to have an "angelic appearance". He is identified as **Paradox-Mon**, and like his namesake, he seemed to have a knack for causing conflict, and there he is seen observing from an image, which it shows several **Chosen Children** from each universes, where they are defeating a "great evil", and this intrigued him as he began observing each of the universes' Chosen Children.

"Now let's see...what would be the best course to create chaos...?"

**-x-**

As Paradox-Mon began his observation, the scene shows that seven children were sent to the Digimon World to help its inhabitants fight off a menacing threat, and the seven children eventually accepted their roles as "Chosen Children", and soon after they are joined by an eighth child, they fight the various villains who intend to slay them. The eight "Chosen Children" are identified as:

- Taichi Yagami

- Sora Takenouchi

- Jyou Kido

- Mimi Tachikawa

- Koshiro Izumi

- Yamato Ishida

- Takeru Takaishi

- Hikari Yagami

The eight "Chosen Children" took their fight against the "Dark Masters", though they encountered some hardships which affected them mostly through psychological means, nearly shaking them down but managed to persevere, eventually reuniting after overcoming their internal conflicts. Soon they managed to defeat the Dark Masters, and only **Piedmon** remained standing and the Dark Master took pleasure in dealing with the children despite being all by himself.

As the Chosen Children too their fight against the seemingly remaining opponent, Piedmon reveals his final attack: A white cloth that turns anyone it covers into a keychain. One by one the Chosen Children, along with their partner Digimons fell victim, with Takeru, Hikari and Angemon are all that's left after Sora sacrificed herself before telling Takeru to protect Hikari, and soon after Piedmon easily beats Angemon as he's a Mega and Angemon's only a Champion.

After being cornered, Takeru and Hikari are sent falling to their deaths, but after imagining what Yamato would say while looking at his key-chain (retrieved by Gomamon before he was turned too into a keychain), Takeru regains his hope and refuses to give up which causes Angemon to Digivolve to Holy Angemon his Ultimate form.

Piedmon proves to be no match for Holy Angemon and he retrieves and frees their friends. Piedmon summons his army of Vilemon, but Mimi shows up with an army of her own of allied Digimon and Piedmon's forces are defeated. Piedmon is finally destroyed by Holy Angemon when WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon push Piedmon into Holy Angemon's attack. However, an e-mail from Gennai explained that the Dark Masters are not the ones responsible for the destruction of the Digital World.

Although the Dark Masters are defeated, it is not enough to stop the complete destruction of the Digital World and the children and Digimon are forced to face the true mastermind of all the chaos: **Apocalymon**. The evil digimon destroys the Tags and Crests, before deleting the kids and Digimon. They realise that they have no need for the tags and crests, what they needed was inside all along. They reformat themselves and return to confront Apocalymon again.

A battle erupts between the kids and Apocalymon and they prove victorious with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon mortally wounding him. Apocalymon, as a last desperation, launches his Total Annihilation attack which would destroy both worlds, however the kids determination to win causes their Digivices to contain the blast. Apocalymon is destroyed by them from his own attack, and the world is saved. The Digital World starts to reformat itself back to normal, and the Chosen Children prepare to spend the rest of their summer in the Digital World.

However, Gennai and Centarumon inform them that they had to leave immediately in two hours, or the portal will close forever, and they will cease to exist. After saying their good-byes to their partners, except Mimi, who lost Palmon, but then found her, the kids depart for Odaiba on the trolley car, where they spent their first night in the Digital World, although Taichi is sure the portal will open again someday, and they'll return.

"Goodbye, Agumon..."

"Goodbye, Piyomon..."

"Goodbye, Gomamon..."

"Goodbye, Palmon..."

"Goodbye, Tentomon..."

"Goodbye, Gabumon..."

"Goodbye, Patamon..."

"Goodbye, Tailmon..."

"Goodbye, Taichi..."

"Goodbye, Sora..."

"Goodbye, Jyou..."

"Goodbye, Mimi..."

"Goodbye, Koshiro..."

"Goodbye, Yamato..."

"Goodbye, Takeru..."

"Goodbye, Hikari..."

Soon both sides parted ways and the Chosen Children returned to their homes at **Odaiba**, while the Digital gate closed.

**-x-**

Paradox-Mon was slightly disappointed seeing that Apocalypmon was defeated, and seeing how the Chosen Children were previously tied to a conflict during their stay at the Digital World, the fallen Celestial Digimon was still intrigued and decided to see if he could do something and make them fall to despair, and began his next observation at another universe and and there he began observing this universe' Chosen Children, which is that of the **Tamers**.

The scene shows that the Tamers enter the D-Reaper to fight and to rescue Jeri. At Hypnos, everybody is working on Operation Doodlebug that is supposed to revert the D-Reaper to its original harmless form using the Juggernaut program. The D-Reaper opens a wormhole connecting it to the D-Reaper in the Digital World and summons the Cable Reaper. Sakuyamon destroys some of the Agents which frees Jeri. Jeri's own determination boosted by Calumon causes her to start to fight again and the Kernel Sphere is cracked by her Digivice although Chaos Mass starts to flow in. Outside, some cops are attacked by an Agent but they're rescued by Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon and MarineAngemon who are then surrounded by police.

Impmon, Ai and Mako escape the city on a bus, but Impmon is seriously injured and doesn't know if he'll survive. Suddenly a Dig-Nome grants Ai and Mako a Digivice which heals Impmon and officially confirms the two as his tamers. Gallantmon tries to reach the top of the Mother D-Reaper but falls. Grani then approaches him asking if he wants wings to fly. Grani sacrifices itself and enables Gallantmon to become Gallantmon Crimson Mode.

Gallantmon in his new form seems to be making some headway. Meanwhile, the others are losing. In a last attempt Sakuyamon gives all of her power to Justimon who then inserts it into his blade and cuts the Cable Reaper in two, but it proves to be in vain as it regenerates. However, the Digimon Sovereign suddenly appear and drag the Cable Reaper back to the Digital World where they apparently destroy it. The Juggernaut program is revealed to be in MegaGargomon and he activates it in the wormhole vortex. As the vortex is going at the speed of light, the Juggernaut reverses it causing a minture Big Bang and a reverse time effect in it which will devolve the D-Reaper into a harmless program and send it back to the Digital World. Gallantmon Crimson Mode comes into conflict with the Jeri Agent and he finally destroys her before arriving at the cracked Kernel Sphere. Jeri and Calumon are not there anymore as they escaped and Calumon somehow protects them with a forcefield.

Unfortunately, the Red Card's effects wear off and the Megas de-digivolve, but Guilmon flings Takato to Jeri and the two are finally reunited. The Tamers try to figure a way out and are suddenly rescued by Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon, MarineAngemon and Lopmon and escape and the D-Reaper is fully sucked into the wormhole and devolves. The Tamers' Digimon suddenly change to their in-training forms and are forced to return to the Digital World. Before leaving, Impmon asks for Jeri's forgiveness for killing Leomon and she grants it to his surprise.

**-x-**

Paradox-Mon appeared uninspired by what he saw, and he then shifts his attention to another universe, and there it shows that this universe's Chosen Children, who acquired the ability to assume the forms and powers of the "**Legendary Warriors**" of the Digital World, and Chaos-Mon decided to observe the events, and after watching it, he then witnessed the Legendary Warriors' ascension to the final battle, where Lucemon dealt a fatal blow to Koichi Kimura, and enraged by the death of Koichi, Takuya and Koji Ancient Spirit Evolve together with all the Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors into Susanoomon and face off against Lucemon. Lucemon offers Susanoomon the chance to join him, but knowing how evil Lucemon really is, he refuses. Lucemon attacks Susanoomon with his "Paradise Lost Punch" attack, the attack that destroyed the three moons, but Susanoomon is able to stop and injure Lucemon. However, Lucemon gets the upper hand and uses the "Ultimate Sacrifice" attack that killed Koichi on him.

Reflecting on Koichi's sacrifice gives Takuya and Koji the strength they need and they split into their human selves with ten of the Spirits surrounding them, allowing them to avoid the attack. The two reform into Susanoomon and launch their "Celestial Blade" attack upon a scared Lucemon, finally destroying him. Susanoomon purifies Lucemon who reverts into two Digi-Eggs, one Light and one Dark. The Light egg explodes and tries to purify the Dark Area, but the Dark one absorbs the Dark Area and hatches into Lucemon: Shadow Lord Mode. Bokomon realizes that Susanoomon was only able to purify Lucemon's good data and his evil data was left to grow.

As Shadow Lord Mode, Lucemon is now evil incarnate and unstoppable. Lucemon ignores the group and starts to head to the human world so the gang evolves to Aldamon, Beowolfmon, Kumamon, Kazemon and Beetlemon and follow him, reflecting on what they've learned on their journey and how it has made them each a better person. Lucemon arrives in the human world in the Trailmon Station and sends out a message to every electronic device in the world stating "You Must Follow Me Or Be Destroyed." Everyone catches up and attacks, but Shadow Lord Mode is too powerful and easily regenerates from their attacks. Lucemon blasts them with his "Tide of Despair" and triumphantly repeats his message to the humans.

Lucemon blasts the gang with his "Tide of Despair" attack, reverting them to human form and sending them crashing back to the ruined Trailmon Station. Takuya initially wants to continue the fight, but after Koji reminds him that Lucemon is seemingly invincible and will destroy them if they try again without a smart plan, Takuya loses hope and gives up until Agunimon, Lobomon, Kumamon, Kazemon and Beetlemon come to life to remind them that they're a team and together they can overcome anything. Grumblemon, Arbormon, Ranamon, Mercurymon and Loweemon also come to life to support them and the spirits of Ophanimon, Seraphimon and a purified Cherubimon appear to give them advice, telling them that while this will be their hardest and most important battle ever, they can beat him as a team and that Lucemon is evil incarnate in his current form and has no consciousness. Together the Spirits and human children evolve into a more powerful Susanoomon and attack Lucemon just as he reaches the surface, dragging him back to the train station.

Remembering what Cherubimon had told them about Lucemon's weakness, they realize something is controlling him and spot another form, Lucemon Larva, in the orb that Lucemon: Shadow Lord Mode holds, but Lucemon Larva blasts them away before they can do anything and Lucemon launches an attack that destroys what's left of the station and starts consuming it and the little that remains of the Digital World. Following an idea by Takuya, Susanoomon flies into Lucemon's orb, absorbing attacks from Lucemon Larva all the way, and punches Lucemon Larva, knocking him out of the orb and breaking his control over Lucemon: Shadow Lord Mode.

With no one in control of him, Lucemon: Shadow Lord Mode goes berserk, attacking everything in sight, but Susanoomon pins him down with his "Heaven's Thunder" attack and destroys him with "Celestial Blade," releasing all of the data Lucemon had collected from the Digital World. It seems to be over, but Lucemon Larva launches a sneak attack on Susanoomon who ejects the kids and takes the blow. Susanoomon breaks a sword out of his cannon-like weapon and splits into Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon. Kazemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, Ranamon and Mercurymon who each slice Lucemon Larva with the sword, destroying him and thus Lucemon, forever.

As the Spirits congratulate and thank the kids, their D-Tectors rebuild the Digital World back to the way it was before Lucemon's reign of terror, making it an even better place now that the evil is gone. Unfortunately Lucemon's portal starts to close so the Spirits are forced to throw the kids through it before they get trapped in the Digital World. Bokomon tries to follow, but is stopped by Neemon, Patamon, Salamon and Lopmon and promises to write a book about their adventures and to never forget them.

**-x-**

Seeing that made Paradox-Mon more intrigued, and decided to keep an eye on this universe, and he then shifted to another universe, where it shows that this version of Chosen Children are that of **DATS**, and Chaos-Mon began observing the events, which led to DATS' final showdown. After BanchoLeomon and Spencer's destruction, King Drasil changes to a fighting mode and heads to the Real World to eliminate it. The DATS team follows and engages it in a furious clash, but King Drasil easily overpowers them all even at their Burst Digivolution stages. Fueled by their strong bond to protect their beloved ones, regardless of being Human or Digimon, the DATS all together rise their DNAs into the sky with a cry that is answered by the rest of the Digimon on earth and the Royal Knights. The Royal Knights rebel against King Drasil after doubting the motives of their god. In a shocking twist, King Drasil discloses that it is the computer which designs and controls all lifeforms in the Digital World at its will. Suddenly, he starts turning all the Digimon to digi-eggs. Then the Royal Knights try to help Craniamon hold up the Digital World. Everyone is about to go into the hardest battle they will face.

Adults, children, and Digimon all over town invoke the light of their DNA to answer DATS' plea for help. When the hearts of all humans and Digimon become one, Marcus and Agumon activate Burst Mode and are able to deal the decisive punch to defeat King Drasil. King Drasil concedes defeat, acknowledging that humans and Digimon hold potential for growth as long as both stand together. The collision between both worlds stops thanks to the combined power of the DNA charges of everyone. All DATS are reunited with their loved ones in celebration. Marcus and Kristy's happiness bursts out when Spencer returns to them. But not all is joy, as the Digimon must return to help rebuild the Digital World. The news, which dismays Masaru (making him upset to the point of being angry) because he wants Agumon to not part ways from him. Each of the DATS Digimon spend their last day on Earth together with their human partners. As the day of the parting comes, Marcus arrives in a rush telling Agumon he's coming with him to the Digital World.

**-x-**

Paradox-Mon decided to keep tabs on this universe as he felt that the main hero there would make a good "foil" to use in his upcoming schemes, and then he shifts his attention to another "universe", where it featured another version of the "Chosen Children", in which they are split in to two types: the **Generals** and the **Hunters**. There the scene shows that though it seemed Ryouma had betrayed the Hunters, Astamon reveals to Tagiru he is actually Quartzmon's Terminal and has been manipulating Ryouma the entire time. Once slide-evolving into his true form, Quartzmon reveals that he used Ryouma to obtain enough Digimon data to construct his main body before fusing into it and burrowing underground to digitize the Earth for asborbing. The Old Clock Store Owner has everyone gather around him to lend the power from their Xros Loaders, while having Clockmon temporaryily freeze time to halt Quartzmon's digitizing of all life on Earth long enough for Tagiru to obtain the Brave Snatcher. Taiki then passes his goggles to Tagiru, asking him to hunt Quartzmon using the combined strength of himself and their predecessors.

While the others are digitized, Tagiru and Arresterdramon proceed to hunt down Quartzmon with the latter assuming Superior Mode and Digi-Xrossing with the Brave Snatcher to break Quartzmon's core at the root. With Quartzmon reduced to a DigiEgg and everything restored, the DigiDestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and DATS agents return to their universes while the Xros Heart and Hunter Digimon return to their respective human and Digital worlds. However, a month later, Gumdramon returns to the real world and is reunited with Tagiru. The Old Clock Store Owner appears in front of Taiki and Yuu, cryptically revealing himself as a resurrected Bagramon and that his reasons to helping them was amends for his role in Quartzmon's creation. He also reveals that some Digimon have remained in their world and tells them to be on their guard.

**-x-**

Seeing what he wanted to see, Paradox-Mon is now pondering on how to manipulate the Chosen Children of each universes to attack each other, and slowly hits a "dead end" seeing that they might figure out what's about to hit them and he began to think of something that would force the Chosen Children to fight against each other, and then he came up with something as he began to "view" another universe, and with a wave of his hand, he began seeing an "alternate reality" where a different version of Japan is shown, and began viewing the alternate version of Shibuya, in which it featured a different version of Takuya Kanbara, in which he is a 17-year old teen who possesses the power of a Digimon via "magic", and saw him assuming the form of a "Digital Wizard", fighting various Digimon enemies.

"_Hmm...a young human possessing powers of a Digimon...and in that form...this should be perfect enough..._"

Paradox-Mon then viewed another alternate reality of Japan, which focused on Kyoto, where the Generals and Hunters are now in their teens, who became "Armored Riders" and are competing over various dance stages, resembling a modern version of the "Sengoku Period", and Paradox-Mon liked the setting as it would suit his purposes, and then he viewed another universe where Ken Ichijouji is now a 19-year old part-time detective, who is locked on a fight against Digimons who inhabit android bodies as part of their insurrection against the humans.

"_Ahh...perfect...they can make good pawns to force them to participate in my little game..._"

Then the Celestial-type Digimon viewed another universe where a young ken Ichijouji has assumed the role of the "**Digimon Kaiser**", and after seeing his role, he deemed him a perfect pawn and went there to make contact with the Digimon Kaiser, and disguising himself as a "stranger", he tricked and manipulated Ken into "creating" a game where Digimons and humans would wage war set in the human world which resembled a popular online game and ken accepted, and there Paradox-Mon began using his power to cause a paradox in which the main universe and the alternate universe started to merge, thus beginning a chaos where the two universes' "Chosen Children" would come in to conflict.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter even though it only showed some of the Chosen Children from various series facing their final battles, while it showed other versions of the heroes in which Paradox-Mon finds them intriguing yet perfect to use in his plans to cause the two versions of the Chosen Children to fight against one another, and this would surely cause chaos after he tricked the main version of ken Ichijouji to unwittingly play a role in this plan.<p>

And now Paradox-Mon has commenced his schemes as he caused the two universes to merge, thus the two versions of the Chosen Children are about to collide...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

The next chapter will commence the conflict, taking place in Shibuya, in which the heroes from Digimon Frontier are the first to be dragged in this conflict, where they are about to encounter Shibuya's hero - the "Digital Wizard"...


End file.
